


As My Dream Dies

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [12]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's reaction to getting silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As My Dream Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12. I dunno. I spoiled myself on the results of the 100 butterfly, which I'm kind of meh about. And I know I just did Ryan/Michael, but I can't help myself. I did not actually watch the swim, so I don't know how Michael reacted afterwards in all reality.
> 
> Song for the day is If I Can't Love Her from Beauty and the Beast (Broadway).

Michael warms down, then goes and gets his medal. It’s only a silver, and he’s disappointed, but he’ll survive. He knows that he did his best, but Schooling was just better. He waves to the crowd and goes over to his mom, getting a hug from her and from Nicole and getting to kiss Boomer. 

Then he makes his way to the locker room, where he showers and changes and then heads back to his shared room in the Village. He closes and locks the door behind him, falling into bed next to Ryan. “Well.” 

“C’mon, Mike, lay on your stomach,” Ryan says, nudging Michael’s shoulder. Michael does as he’s told and grunts a little when Ryan settles on his ass and starts to massage his shoulders. “You did so good. You know, most people would be stoked to even win bronze at the Olympics.”

“’M not one of them.”

“Well, be happy with twenty-two fucking golds, Mikey. No one else, in the history of _ever_ can say that they’ve taken home twenty-two gold medals. Hell, no one in the history of ever can say they’ve taken home twenty-two medals period! You’re the shit, Mikey. So, you can sulk for two weeks, then you have to knock it off, okay? ‘Cause Boomer can’t have Daddy being all mopey. Twenty-seven medals. Or is it twenty-eight? Whatever. You’ve got more medals than everyone else.”

Michael snorts at that and sighs. “I know. I just... It would’ve been really cool to get another gold in the 100 butterfly. That would’ve been four in a row too.”

“Okay, now you’re just rubbing it in. Dude, how many other swimmers, hell athletes, can say that they’ve won the same event three times in a row? You’re elite, in every sense of the word, Mikey. So just... suck it up.” Ryan scoots back and swats Michael’s ass. “You have twice as many medals as I do. You have almost three times as many golds as I do.”

Michael frowns and turns, pulling Ryan down next to him. “I know. I’m sorry, babe.” He kisses Ryan’s temple. “Forgive me?” 

“Only ‘cause I love you, moron.”

Michael can’t stop himself from grinning. “Love you too, Ry.”

“I know,” Ryan says as he lifts his head and smiles. “Come on. Sleep. Our families are going to expect us to get up and get going in the morning for breakfast and everything.”

“Yeah.” Michael shifts a little, getting more comfortable and Ryan snuggles against him. “Thanks, Ry.”

“Anytime, big man.”

Michael closes his eyes, nuzzling against Ryan’s hair. He’s a lucky man, even if he didn’t win gold again. He’s got the best prize of all. 

the end


End file.
